yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 106
| romaji = Ganbare!! Roboppi | japanese translated = Good Luck, Roboppy!! | english = | japanese air date = June 12, 2019 | english air date = | japanese opening = calling | english opening = | japanese ending = Are you ready? | english ending = | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Good Luck, Roboppy!!" is the one-hundredth-and-sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on June 12, 2019. Featured Duels Ai's Copies vs. Playmaker, Soulburner and Varis The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Even though these are three separate duels, Ai makes the same moves in all three duels. Turn 1: Ai (Copy) Ai activates the Field Spell "Ignister A.I.Land". As he controls no monsters in his Main Monster Zones, the effect of "AiLand" lets him Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "@Ignister" monster from his hand, but he can only Special Summon Cyberse monsters for the rest of the turn. Ai Special Summons "Achichi @Ignister" (800/800), then uses it to Link Summon "Linguriboh" (300/LINK-1/↙) to the Extra Monster Zone. As he controls no monsters in his Main Monster Zones, Ai activates the effect of "AiLand" again to Special Summon "Doyon @Ignister" (400/1600). As it was Summoned, the effect of "Doyon" lets Ai add 1 "@Ignister" monster from his GY to his hand. Ai adds "Achichi" from his GY to his hand, then Normal Summons it (800/800). He then uses "Linguriboh", "Doyon" and the FIRE "Achichi" to Link Summon "Fire Phoenix @Ignister" (2300/LINK-3/←↓→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Ai then activates the Continuous Spell "A.I. A.I. Wall" by targeting "Fire Phoenix", placing counters on "Ai Ai Wall" equal to the targeted monster's Link Rating (Counters: 3). While there are counters on "Ai Ai Wall", it cannot be targeted or destroyed by the opponent's effects and neither player can declare attacks. Duel continues in Episode 108. Roboppy vs. Blood Shepherd & Ghost Gal The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. The Duel is also conducted as a Tag-Team Duel, with Blood Shepherd and Ghost Gal teaming up against Roboppy and sharing the same field, GY and LP. Turn 1: Blood Shepherd Blood Shepherd Normal Summons "Duplicate Drone" (0/0), then Special Summons a second "Duplicate Drone" from his hand via its own effect since he already controls a "Duplicate Drone". As he controls a "Drone" monster, he Special Summons "Scud Drone" (800/1100) from his hand via its own effect. He uses "Scud Drone" to Link Summon "Battledrone Sergeant" (800/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone, then uses the two copies of "Duplicate Drone" to Link Summon "Battledrone Warrant" (1200/LINK-2/←↓). He then uses "Sergeant" and "Warrant" to Link Summon "Battledrone General" (2400/LINK-3/←↓→). He sets a card and during Blood Shepherd's End Phase, the effect of "Battledrone Warrant" activates in the GY, Special Summoning itself as Blood Shepherd controlled no cards in his Main Monster Zones. Turn 2: Roboppy Roboppy Normal Summons "Appliancer Socketroll" (100/100), then Special Summons a second "Socketroll" from his hand via its own effect since he already controls a "Socketroll". As another "Socketroll" was Special Summoned, the effect of the first "Socketroll" lets Roboppy Special Summon a third "Socketroll" from his Deck. Roboppy uses two copies of "Socketroll" to Link Summon "Appliancer Celtopus" (0/LINK-2/↙↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. He then uses the last "Socketroll" to Link Summon "Appliancer Vacculephant" (1000/LINK-1/↗) to the lower left zone "Celtopus" points to. As "Vacculephant" is co-linked, its effect lets Roboppy target and destroy 1 monster in the opponent's Main Monster Zone. He targets "Warrant", but Blood Shepherd activates his set "Camouflage Drone", preventing "Drone" monsters he controls from being targeted by effects or being destroyed by battle or card effects while it is face-up. Roboppy activates "Appliancer Reuse", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Appliancer" monster from his GY, at the cost of shuffling it into the Deck when it leaves the field. He Special Summons "Socketroll", then uses it to Link Summon "Appliancer Propelion" (1200/LINK-1/↑) to the bottom zone "Celtopus" points to. Roboppy sets a card. "Vacculephant" attacks "Warrant", and as a Link Monster co-linked to "Celtopus" is battling, the battling monster gains 1000 ATK for every monster co-linked to "Celtopus" during damage calculation only ("Vacculephant": 1000 → 3000 ATK). At this point Blood Shepherd activates his Skill "Drone Craft Force", reducing the ATK of "Vacculephant" by 200 for every "Drone" monster in his GY and increasing the ATK of "Warrant" by the same amount until the End Phase ("Vacculephant": 3000 → 2200 ATK) ("Warrant": 1200 → 2000 ATK). The attack continues, but "Warrant" is not destroyed due to the effect of "Camouflage Drone" (Blood Shepherd and Ghost Gal: 4000 → 3800 LP). "Propelion" attacks "Warrant", with the effect of "Celtopus" activating again ("Propelion": 1200 → 3200 ATK) (Blood Shepherd and Ghost Gal: 3800 → 2600 LP). During the End Phase, "Camouflage Drone" is destroyed via its own effect. Turn 3: Ghost Gal Ghost Gal Normal Summons "Altergeist Marionetter" (1600/1700). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect lets Ghost Gal Set an "Altergeist" Trap Card from her Deck. She sets "Altergeist Haunted Rock", and since "Haunted Rock" was set by the effect of an "Altergeist" card, it can be activated the turn it was set. She activates her set "Haunted Rock", and since it was activated she sends "Altergeist Pookuery" from her hand to the GY. Since a Trap Card was activated, Ghost Gal Special Summons "Altergeist Multifaker" (1200/800) from her hand via its own effect. She uses "Marionetter" and "Multifaker" to Link Summon "Altergeist Hexstia" (1500/LINK-2/↓→) to the zone "Warrant" points to. As an "Altergeist" Link Monster was Special Summoned while "Pookuery" was in the GY, the effect of "Pookuery" lets Ghost Gal add it from the GY to her hand. As an "Altergeist" Link Monster was Link Summoned, Ghost Gal Special Summons "Altergeist Fijialert" (1400/1200) from her hand via its own effect to the zone "General" points to. She activates the other effect of "Fijialert", letting her target 1 Link Monster she controls and treat it as an "Altergeist" monster while "Fijialert" is face-up on the field. She targets "Warrant", and as she is about to use "Altergeist" monsters as Link Material for the summon of an "Altergeist" Link Monster, the effect of "Pookuery" lets her use it as Link Material from the hand. Ghost Gal uses "Warrant", "Pookuery" and "Fijialert" to Link Summon "Altergeist Memorygant" (2800/LINK-4/←↙↘→) to the zone "Hexstia" points to. The effect of "Hexstia" allows it to gain ATK equal to the original ATK of all "Altergeist" monsters it points to ("Hexstia": 1500 → 4300 ATK). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.